I Come In Peace!- I Think :-)
by TheGirlWithTheBird
Summary: Deathbringer was heading to the Rainforest Kingdom to see Glory. Why? No reason: or maybe the all-powerful NightWing assassin had been SERIOUSLY impressed by the fiery, sarcastic RainWing dragoness who had almost killed him. Yea, that's a GREAT way to fall in love: With someone who wants you dead. Probably. I love this pair! READ AND REVEIW! You will love it! ;-)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

DISCLAIMER- I do not own these wonderful characters, setting, cover picture, e.t.c. I only own the plot.

Deathbringer ducked under a moss-covered branch and wondered – AGAIN- to know how the RainWings manages to navigate this accursed rainforest. He'd already banged his head, stubbed his claws, snared his wings, and once caught his tail in a thorn bush. Going by foot was not an option. In the past six months, (only six months? It had seemed like years) he had grown a lot larger and bulkier, and could no longer move through the thick shrubbery. (He was still rather dashing and graceful, if he'd say so himself.) Deathbringer whacked his face into a branch and glared at it. Sitting up on his back legs, he flicked his forked tongue at it and tried to remember the graceful way RainWings swam through the forest. If he recalled, they kind of curled their tails along the branches… "AHA!" That's it! He just needed to use his tail to swing to the other branches…He wound his tail carefully around the limb and tried swinging on it. "Whoa…" He peered dizzily at the ground bobbing below him and swallowed. His wings would be of no help if he fell- his wings were too large to fully extend if he happened to plummet. Deathbringer tore his thoughts from the dangers of falling and attempted to swing to the other branch. On the peak of the arc, he let go, half-extending is wings, and reached for the limb. The result? Deathbringer collided with the branch, bounced off with an OOF! and barely managed to grab with his front claws, and hang on. He franticly clawed at the branch for a good talon hold, scrabbling at the wood before finally managing to swing himself onto the bough. He breathed a sigh of relief. "_At least this one is safe enough to walk on, _"he thought, gazing at the bough with amused expression. He cast an annoyed look at the gouges left in the wood from his scrabble for safety. "_Even a dumb dragon can realize that those marks weren't from a member of its own tribe, and judging from how quickly Glory figured out I was supposed to kill her, RainWings are anything _BUT _dumb. _"He shook himself and started to walk along the spur, hoping that he could arrive at the village before the RainWings noticed. Deathbringer was daydreaming of the sarcastic, grinning Glory he hoped to meet when suddenly he tripped over a taut vine… And suddenly found the world turned upside down.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I am really, really sorry about the cliffhanger at the end. I just couldn't help myself… you know how it is. And I will TRY to update daily, but my geometry teacher likes to assign homework over the weekends, so the daily updates are a MAYBE. I didn't want to get your hopes up; I know how frustrating waiting for a story is.

~TheGirlWithTheBird __


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these books

Deathbringer peered around, confused at what had just happened. It was around then that he felt a strong vine rope around his tail, holding him upside down… and a vine net that prevented him from escaping. _"It's a trap,"_ Deathbringer thought desperately. He took a deep breath and was about to blast the net with fire when a voice roared: WHO ARE YOU? AND _WHAT_ ARE YOU DOING IN RAINWING TERRITORY!? Deathbringer gulped and looked up as a very angry RainWing dragoness rose up out of the undergrowth. She wasn't much bigger than Deathbringer, but fury made him seem like an insignificant wyrm next to her majesty. Her wing sails and ruff glowed sunset-orange and fiery red. Her scales were a gorgeous shade of teal-green. Her blazing emerald eyes glowed with green fire, rimed with a circle of cobalt blue. Her horns had a wreath of royal purple flowers on them, rimmed in gold and glowing softly. They seemed to signify a crown or high rank. Shimmering flower garlands were draped around her body, and small white flowering vines were wound around her horns. Even scarier, her long, curved black claws seemed to have been freshly sharpened. She peered down her snout at him and hissed softly, "A NightWing? In the rainforest? After what happened? After Queen Battlewinner declared a peace treaty and no more interference?" She bared her fangs at him. "Explain yourself, NightWing imposter, or you will experience a world of pain." Deathbringer swallowed nervously and said, "Only one of you? I didn't think you'd come alone." The RainWing looked at him slyly. "Who said I'm alone?" Several RainWings shimmered into existence on the branches around the dragoness- all of them baring their fangs at him. He peered at them, puzzled, then looked at the dragon hovering in front of him. "O-Kay… why are they pointing their fangs at me?" The dragon blinked at him. "You really don't know?" Deathbringer sheepishly shook his head. "Wow. You know, with the raid we just won against the NightWings,_ you would think_ that they would tell the ones that missed out about the super-deadly attacks we used against them. Well, terrific fail NightWings. No wonder you're dying out." She looked at him. "You know about how the scrolls said that RainWings have no natural weapons? And that NightWings can read minds and all that junk?" When he tentatively nodded, she backwinged onto a branch, wound her tail around it, and said smugly, "The scrolls never said we could do _this_." The dragoness jutted her head forward, her jaw unhinging. A second later, she hissed, and an arc of small black drops shot from her viper-like fangs. The drops soared through the air and landed on the leaves dangerously close to Deathbringer's eyes. The leaves sizzled and disintegrated into black goop. Deathbringer stared at the RainWing, then at the steaming branch, then at the RainWing, before swallowing and saying faintly, "You have magical death spit. Anything else worthy of note? The RainWing glared at him and stalked along the branches with the silent guards. "It is NOT magical death spit, thank-you-very much. It is a highly sophisticated type of venom that kills instantly. Well…ALMOST instantly." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "I'll let you know that these soldiers are supremely accurate at aiming their venom at you, and if THAT doesn't work, they'll kill you in other ways. They can be very dangerous if you…" She stared at the next soldier in line. Well, stared DOWN, to be more accurate. A streak of orange and green flickered through the teal of her scales before disappearing. The dragoness stared wearily at the tiny dragonet perching on the tree limb, with her chest puffed out and her mouth wide open. "Kinkajou… why are you here?" the little dragonet gazed at her and exclaimed indignantly, "You SAID that I could! I can be REALLY SCARY AND FEIRCE AND BRAVE!" The Dragoness held a talon to her eyes and said, "Kinkajou, you can become a soldier when you turn seven. You are barely a three-year-old dragonet." The diminutive dragon whined, "But I can aim my venom really good! See?" The dragonling pointed her fangs at Deathbringer. The dragoness hastily grabbed Kinkajou's snout and said, "You don't need to tell me, or show me, or anything. Believe me, I already know. But you are too young to be a warrior. Now fly home and practice our tree gliding. Do you understand?" The young dragon slumped and nodded her head. The RainWing let go of Kinkajou's snout, and the fledgling dragon disappeared. The dragoness sighed. "Good. She _actually listened_ for once. And as for HIM…" She glared at Deathbringer before turning to a soldier. "Knock him out." The warrior nodded, pulled something out of a pouch under his wing, and pointed that something at Deathbringer. There was a hiss, a sting, and then Deathbringer sank into darkness.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! That came out longer than expected. I'm assuming everyone knew the mystery dragoness was Glory? I kind of gave you a hint with the description and sarcasm. You don't know HOW close I came to spelling "breath" as "bra." (Shudder of horror) ANYONE WHO SPOTS THE MOVIE REFERENCE AND TELLS WHAT MOVIE IT CAME FROM GETS A FREE COOKIE! (: :) (: :) (: :) SEE! COOKIES! Love you all!

~TheGirlWithTheBird


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DISCLAIMER: Need I really say it?

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

LOOK. I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING. THE GUILT WEIGHED ON ME ALL WEEK. So I will add a bonus chapter that IS NOT from the Wings of Fire books but from a story that I created on my own. When you read it, please tell me if I should make it into a book. Fifty Shades of Grey started out as fanfiction, and I'm hoping for a jumpstart like that for my own book. I also read the 4th book, The Dark Secret, and I was like, oh…. my story is NOTHING like what I thought it would be (but there was so much Glorybringer, I nearly cried from happiness). I considered changing it, but then I thought, TO HECK WITH IT. I'll just write what I want anyways. It's a free country. The movie reference is from Epic, when Ronin, Nod (who calls a character that anyways?), and M.K. infiltrate Wrathwood to steal back the pod and the two mollusks (I can't remember their names.) So I'll take the virtual cookies. Maybe I should change my username to TheNerdWithTheBird. Meh.

When Deathbringer finally dragged his eyes open, he thought he was still dreaming. He was curled up on a nest made of flower petals and purple feathers that made it feel like Deathbringer was sleeping on a cloud. Sunlight filtered through the sweet, heavy air, warming his midnight-black scales. Birdcalls, trilling insects, and the rustling of leaves made the world seem alive and whispering. Sleepily, he recollected that he had once said something of the sort to Glory once… Glory. _Glory._ Suddenly, all the events of yesterday slammed back into his mind. Flying though the rainforest. The trap. RainWings. And passing out. Deathbringer jerked upright, then collapsed again as a wave of dizziness turned the world upside down. He laid his head on the ground and covered his face with his talons, gritting his teeth. _The drug, _he thought. _It must be wearing off. _He took a couple of deep breaths and carefully rose to his feet. No dizziness. He looked around, noticing his surroundings for the first time. He appeared to be inside a huge hanging treehouse, teardrop shaped and with multiple barred windows to let the light and fresh air in. There was enough room for at least five full-grown dragons-excluding those the size of Morrowseer and Queen Battlewinner, of course. The entrance was a floor-to-roof gap as wide as the diameter of the house that had a huge hinged door (fastened shut) with a large barred window in it. A tangle of vines in the corner formed a shelf that seemed to have been made for holding something. Deathbringer yawned- or, at least, he tried to. A thick vine was wrapped around his snout, securely enough so that it didn't slip or allow for fire-breathing without some serious burns. He would still be able to talk, drink and eat, although talking would be somewhat muffled. On closer inspection, coarse cloth bags has been wrapped around his feet and the sharp claws on the end of his wing fingers. His wings were left unbound. Deathbringer pinned the bag on his right talon clumsily with his left talon and attempted to slash through the canvas with his claws. No effect. _They must have dulled them. I just sharpened my claws a few days ago. _He glanced at the bags, annoyed then huffed smoke and gazed idly around the room. He froze. He looked at the walls more closely. And then he shut his eyes, his mind reeling, his stomach churning with horror.

_The walls were made of MudWing scales._


	4. Chapter 4

Bonus Chapter

From The Song of the Wind chronicles, a story that I made myself. The fire and ice dragons look like the ones in Battle of Giants: Dragons, a Nintendo game that I highly recommend.

Takhanobou raked his burning claws down the other dragon's face. The fire dragon he fought was thrown away from him, letting out a wet gasp as he collided with the magma-laced volcanic rock. The bones on his cheek had been exposed, shining white in the bright red flesh. By pure chance, his eye had been spared. The heavyset dragon climbed slowly to his feet, breathing hard. He was already bleeding from multiple scratches all over his body. His chipped scales were a dull, dark grey, his horns, underscales, claws, tail, and ragged wings all a reddish-orange. The dragon eyed Takhanobou and suddenly lunged at him, forefeet held out, talons unsheathed. Takhanobou waited until the last second, then lunged to the side and body-slammed the ash-colored dragon to the other side of the island in the lava. This time, his opponent took longer to get up. Compared to the wheezing, bleeding dragon lying against the sharp rock spur, Takhanobou was almost unearthly. The fire dragon was muscular without being bulky, his wiry limbs slender, but not as thin as some of the dragons that inhabited The Firelands. His scales were glossy and jet-black, shimmering with tones of deep blue and purple. His huge, curved horns, underscales, claws, tail, and enormous jagged wings were a rich wine-red. Sharp, paler red spikes curved up between his horns, curling forward like a rooster's crown. Scythe-like spines edged the outside line of his wings, razor-sharp and deadly. A sharp ridge of thin, spear like red scales adorned his back and curved from his elbows like sheets of flame. His triple-barbed tail had the same spines as his wings, arching from the base of the tail barb like that of a stegosaurus. Patterns of flame the color of brimstone adorned his neck, back, and wings. His angular head had a sharp spike that jutted just below his eyes, like that of an ice dragons, but shorter, the same color of the obsidian scales below it. Takhanobou was still a youngling, but stood tall and gave off an aura of deadly power that commanded respect. Ghostly flames danced along his scales, flickering around his wings, betraying the power that was a curse: The curse of too much fire. Takhanobou surveyed the weak, gasping dragon standing in front of him, standing so still, that he seemed like a statue, nothing more than a nightmare image carved skillfully from the rock. The only thing that betrayed him as alive was the nearly invisible movement of his breathing-and burning eyes with irises the color of fire, flickering and shifting, although there was no flame visible. The ash-colored dragon crept closer, keeping his posture low and ready to fly away from danger. "Takhanobou"… No response. Takhanobou stared at him with eyes that were as cold and unemotional as ice, despite the shifting flames that danced within them. The other dragon tried again. "Brother"… Wrong move. Takhanobou's eyes hardened and lunged forward, ramming and gouging his hatchmate with his horns. The injured dragon wrestled back, desperately trying to push his "brother" down and pin him against the spire so he could deliver the killing blow. Takhanobou snarled, . .Your Brother, and wriggled out of the dragon's grip with surprising speed. He leaped into the air, wings spread, catching the gusts of air that swirled around the funnel of the active volcano that the fire dragons called home. He dove at his rival, slashing with his claws, buffeting with his wings, pummeling with his tail. The enemy dragon rolled away and swung his head around to bite Takhanobou. He missed. Unlike his hatchmate, Barlu was badly injured. Takhanobou had only a few recent scores in his scales, the other few bearing evidence of all the fights that he had participated in-and won. No dragon had won a fight against Takhanobou. And all of them died. The only major injury was shown in a huge scar that ran over one of Takhanobou's eyes, starting at the top of his skill, and ending at the base of his cheek. Like Barlu's injury, his eye was unscathed, and the scar only added to the general appearance of unbeatable warrior that made up Takhanobou's world. Takhanobou landed in front of Barlu and lashed out with his right foreleg. Barlu jerked back, throwing his wings in front of his face in a classic block. Takhanobou slashed his talons through Barlu's wings, cutting them to ribbons. Barlu screamed. The watching tribe gasped, but Takhanobou didn't hear. All he felt was the blood dripping from his talons, the excitement of the hunt, the roar in his ears, and the fire in his blood. Takhanobou spun around, lashing the dazed dragon in the face with his tail. Barlu staggered to the edge of the platform, and Takhanobou pushed him into the lava. Barlu roared and struggled to swim. Dragons have fireproof scales, and fire dragons are especially known for them, but not even they could withstand the heat of lava for long. Barlu fought to keep his head above the lava. He looked up and met Takhanobou's cold, disinterested eyes. Help me… He gasped. Slowly, dramatically, Takhanobou reached out… and thrust him under the magma.

Barlu didn't surface again.

Takhanobou sat down, curling his tail over his feet, and calmly started to wash the blood from his paws.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

So…you like? If you do, please review (hey! That rhymes!). Constructive criticism is welcomed with open wings. Happy Early Thanksgiving!

~TheGirlWithTheBird


End file.
